


Little Bunny Brycey Part 2

by the_one_and_only_trash_queen



Category: Bryce McQuaid - Fandom, Ohmwrecker - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Bottom Bryce, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Ohmwrecker, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Ohmwrecker, YouTube, brohm, sub Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_trash_queen/pseuds/the_one_and_only_trash_queen
Summary: The same as my last one... only this one has a smutty end instead of a fluffy one.





	Little Bunny Brycey Part 2

Bryce stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He wore a lacy purple thong, a matching purple bralette, and some purple bunny ears atop his head. Earlier, he couldn’t wait to dress up for his boyfriend, Ohm, but now that he had actually put the outfit on, he wasn’t so confident in himself.  
“Brycey? Are you okay in there?” called Ohm from the living room. He had returned home from a day out helping a friend move and Bryce had insisted that he sit down on the couch and wait for his surprise.  
“Gimme another minute. I’ll be out.” Bryce replied, now very unsure of whether this was a good idea or not. He stared at himself for a moment longer before deciding that it was now or never. He really wanted to please Ohm, and he hoped that the other man liked it. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened the door before stepping out. He held the breath while he rushed into the living room, afraid that if he didn’t just go for it, he might get too scared and back out. He stopped once he was in Ohm’s line of sight and just stared at him. “Open your eyes.” He whispered, sucking in another deep breath and shutting his own eyes.  
Ohm slowly opened his eyes. He gasped as a big smile broke out on his face. “Little bunny Brycey,” he cooed, “come over here.”  
Bryce kept his eyes down as he walked over to the other youtuber. His face was burning up and he was sure that his face must be the same shade as a tomato.  
Ohm held a hand out to Bryce and gently pulled the younger man onto his lap. “My beautiful bunny. Brycey, don’t be shy, you’re gorgeous.” He reached up to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. Bryce giggled as Ohm pulled his face down gently to press a soft kiss to his lips.  
Bryce felt something poke at his thigh and he felt his blush get deeper. “Ry, it seems like you really like your surprise.” He glanced down and then back up at Ohm’s face.  
Ohm smirked, tilting his head to the side. “Oh, that I do.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to Bryce’s neck, giving it a gentle nip.  
“Mmm.” The younger man hummed, “Then why don’t you show me how much you like it?”  
Ohmwrecker nodded, growling as he flipped the two over so that Bryce was laying on the couch with the older holding himself up above the younger. He leaned in close to Bryce’s ear so that his breath was hot against it. “I really like it, bunny.” He whispered as he ran his hand down to the lacy purple thong, tugging at it gently. “And it seems as though you kinda like it, too, or maybe you just like the thought of me dominating you… Princess.” He grinned as he practically hissed out the nickname.  
Bryce wriggled underneath him, letting out a soft whimpering noise at the name. He loved when Ryan called him that, emasculated him, treated him like a little bitch. “Please, daddy.” He looked up at the older man with puppy dog eyes, a begging look on his face. Ohm loved that name, and every time Bryce used it, he always got his way.  
“Stand up and undress. Now.” Ryan ordered, standing up to undress himself as well. He quickly stripped himself down and sat back on the couch, leaning back.  
Bryce made a show out of his undressing, bending over as he took the thong off and shaking his ass, glancing back at Ohm with a sly smile. He also slowly took off the bralette, but decided to keep the bunny ears on. “Ry Ry,” He cooed, “I already prepared myself for you.”  
“Oh?” Ohm cleared his throat, getting even more turned on by the thought. “Come over here and sit on daddy’s lap.”  
Bryce sauntered over, having more confidence in the situation now that his thoughts were becoming clouded by the growing lust. He put both legs on either side of Ohm’s lap and slowly lowered himself onto him, his head falling back and a moan escaping his lips at the sudden full feeling.  
“Shit, Bryce.” Ohm hissed, “So good.” He grabbed onto his bunny’s hips, slowly starting to raise him up and down.  
The younger man grabbed on to the older’s shoulders to brace himself, digging his nails in, which earned a whine in response.  
They continued on at a leisurely pace, much to Bryce’s dismay, for what seemed to be forever to him. He whined with need, leaning forward to press sloppy kisses to Ryan’s face in hopes of making him speed up. “Daddy.” He sighed, biting at Ryan’s ear. At that, Ryan thrust up roughly, angling himself to hit Bryce’s sweet spot. Bryce’s breath caught in his throat and his mouth fell open, his whole body overcome with pleasure.  
“Right there, baby?” Ohm grunted in exertion, continuing to hit the same spot, over and over again, causing the pressure in Bryce’s stomach to build up quickly.  
Bryce nodded, sure that he wouldn’t be able to form any words at the moment. The pleasure that was flowing through his body right now was so overwhelming and he wasn’t sure that he could last much longer. “Ry.” He managed to get out.  
Ohm understood exactly what his lover meant. “Cum, bunny, I wanna see your pretty face.”  
Bryce’s orgasm hit, his entire body tensing up and his vision going white for a moment as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Ryan followed right behind him, unable to contain himself after seeing Bryce let go.  
Bryce collapsed forward onto Ohm with a satisfied sigh as he finally calmed down from his high. “We should probably go clean off.” He giggled, not making any attempt to move.  
“In a little.” Ohm replied, not wanting to move either.  
A few moments of content silence went by before Ohm broke it. “Hey Bryce?”  
“Yeah?” Bryce replied with a yawn.  
“You’re so good to me. I love my little bunny Brycey.” Ohm cooed quietly, turning his head to press a kiss into Bryce’s hair.  
“And I love my bunny Ohm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the smut was awkward or lacking. This is my first time writing it. Please go easy on me


End file.
